The present invention relates to a sleep-preventing alarm device which can be worn by a user who must concentrate his attention at every moment, such as a vehicle operator, to prevent him from falling asleep. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sleep-preventing alarm device, which is incorporated within a pair of glasses, wherein an LED (light emitting diode) of the alarm device is provided in an earpiece of the glasses and is adjustable therealong in order to match the contour of the user's face.
Heretofore, various kinds of the sleep-preventing alarm devices have been developed in many parts of the world. It is also known to incorporate such sleep-preventing alarm devices in general glasses to detect the shut-down of the eyelids of the user while he/she has to pay attention to what he is doing; e.g., truck driving, and so on. However, the users often experienced problems while wearing such a pair of glasses due to the different contours of their faces, since the alarm device was not adjustable on the glasses and the position of the LED was not suited to everybody.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.